<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sophmore by sonedaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870537">sophmore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonedaze/pseuds/sonedaze'>sonedaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>never left the drawing board :( [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Gon Freecs, Aged-Up Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Nen, Assassin Killua Zoldyck, Bounty Hunter Gon Freecs, M/M, Mentions of Pedophilia, Multi, Warning: Donald Trump, Warning: Jeffery Epstein, just disgusting men in general</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonedaze/pseuds/sonedaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" funny how i'm supposed to end people's lives for a living, but always end up saving yours "</p><p>in which Killua is pretty sure Gon would be somewhere in a grave if it wasn't for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alluka Zoldyck &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs &amp; Mito Freecs, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck &amp; Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>never left the drawing board :( [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. demand + supply</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We need to talk” The girl turned to face Killua with a stern face.</p><p> </p><p>Killua shut the door behind her and faced her. “What are we doing now?”</p><p> </p><p>“See, that’s what i’m talking about! Like, read a room!” She gestured to his face as she raised her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t see the point of forcibly adjusting my attitude to fit the tone of a situation,” He crossed his arms and leaned against the door. He stifled a yawn as he waited for the girls response</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you,”</p><p> </p><p>“Then don’t. If you’re gonna break up with me, break up with me,”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine! We’re done!” She reached for the door handle, but paused when Killua spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want closure now or what?”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed and rubbed her hand across her face. “I don’t wanna see you at all right now if I’m being honest,” She mumbled into her glove.</p><p> </p><p>Killua twisted the door handle. “So, no?”</p><p>“Might as well get it over with,” She opened her eyes and faced Killua again. “I think you’re a great person, but our thought process’ are just to conflicting to be in an intimate relationship,”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree,”</p><p> </p><p>“And you aren’t meeting my romantic needs,”</p><p> </p><p>Killua raised an eyebrow. “Sexually?”</p><p> </p><p>“Socially and non-sexual forms of intimacy,” </p><p> </p><p>The woman uncrossed her arms. “I understand, but I want you to know that I gave you what I was able to...for a lack of better words...comfortably,” Killua pushed himself off of the door  and slightly opened it.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you...? I think we could still be friends,” The girl smiled as she made her way out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,”</p><p> </p><p>Killua waved as she walked down the hallway of his apartment complex. “Have a nice night,”</p><p> </p><p>“You too,”</p><p> </p><p>Gon sat in the living room with no immediate words for his roommate. The now single Killua looked at him as he walked across the living room. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the third girl you’ve broken up with in the past two months,” He said as he cradled his head in his palm.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see your point,” Killua said as he pulled the chair out from the desk</p><p> </p><p>Gon shifted in his seat on the couch. “Isn’t the point of dating someone trying to find out who you’ll marry?” He turned the volume of the TV down as they continued to talk.</p><p> </p><p>“For me it’s more along the side of demand and supply. Girls want emotionally unavailable guys, I agree to date them, we break up,” Killua opened his laptop and hit the keys slightly harder that he should. It was just a bad habit of his.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you just...not date them?”</p><p> </p><p>Killua sighed and looked over his shoulder. “People want things they can’t have, by making myself more ‘available’ I am lessening the demand,” He swiveled the chair around to face the desk again. Gon could make out his business page as he went through clients and their requests. “I don’t really feel like having a stalker,”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that makes sense?”</p><p> </p><p>After a couple hours of them sitting in silence with <em> Animal Planet </em> playing softly in the background Killua slammed his laptop shut and slumped down in his desk chair.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Gon asked from the yellow couch in their hotel room. He sat the tablet that he had in his hands aside.</p><p> </p><p>Killua awkwardly spun the chair to face Gon. “There aren't any good jobs, and I’m <em> bored </em>,” The blond slid the rest of the way out of the chair and onto the carpeted floor. </p><p> </p><p>Gon stood from his spot on the couch and moved to the desk and opened the laptop. “There has to be something that catches your eye--you’re an assassin,” Gon pressed as he waited for the website to load. “And if you’re really that bored go on a bounty with me!”</p><p> </p><p>Killua crossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees. “Absolutely not,”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?! We always end up finding really cool stuff when we bounty together!”</p><p> </p><p>The assassin glared at Gon from his position on the floor. “Because every time I go you throw away any self preservation you have!” </p><p> </p><p>Gon brushed away his complaint with a hum as he pointed to a job on the screen. “This one seems fun! You’ll get to go to a party,” Killua huffed and glanced at the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“The most efficient way requires two people. I work alone,”</p><p> </p><p>Gon gave a soft snort. “You sound like Batman. I’ll go with you instead, then,” The older boy looks down at Killua picking at the carpet. </p><p> </p><p>“And I repeat, absolutely not,”</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>“Gon! You <em> fucking idiot</em>, you responed to the request!” Killua yelled as he ran into Gon’s room.</p><p> </p><p>Gon zipped up his jacket as he responded. “I’m not an idiot this time because I <em> meant </em> to do it,”</p><p> </p><p>Killua screamed in the back of his throat. “Just because you know what you’re doing doesn’t mean it’s a smart decision!” He hit Gon in the back of the head.</p><p> </p><p>“I never said it was a smart decision,” Gon pouted as he rubbed his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to strangle you and watch the life leave your eyes,”</p><p> </p><p><em> “That was graphic,” </em> A disembodied voice said. Killua whipped out the throwing knife embedded in his pants. He turned in the direction he heard the voice. <em> “But I’d prefer it if you didn’t kill each other,” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Relax, it’s just Kurapika,” Gon said as he reached for his phone on his dresser. “I’m going on my run, I’ll be back soon,”</p><p> </p><p>Killua relaxed from his stance. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re talking about this when you get back,” he growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!”</p><p> </p><p>$ $ $</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t end up talking about it. Gon’s version of soon is <em> four hours </em>. He arrived back at the apartment fifteen minutes before midnight. Killua ended up talking to him about it in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t book a clients request while I’m still denying the client,” Killua said as he fiddled with the coffee machine that decided to stop working.</p><p> </p><p>Gon yawned and rubbed at his eyes. “Uh huh,”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re not listening to me right now, but I wish you would’ve picked any other request,” Killua grumbled as he dropped the coffee pot onto the counter. He grabbed one of Gon’s refrigerated Starbucks coffees and made a face as he took his first sip.</p><p> </p><p>The older of the two scratched his head. “What’s wrong with this one?”</p><p> </p><p>“My parents are definitely going to this gala,”</p><p> </p><p>“...Oh,”</p><p> </p><p>Killua paused. He turned the wooden chair around and straddled it. “Oh, you haven’t actually met them,” He realized and took another huge gulp. Usually, Gon would tease Killua about his hatred of cold coffee, but he was too busy silently panicking about possibly meeting his friends' assassin parents. One of which probably hates him.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s choose something else!”</p><p> </p><p>“You say that like we’re picking a movie and not who I’m going to kill,” Killua gave Gon a warm look. “I’m kinda excited,”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean proud?”</p><p> </p><p>The blond blinked. “What is that? What does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pride?” Gon tilted his head.</p><p> </p><p>“You can be proud of...other people?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Yeah? Kil, are you okay?” Gon leaned forward in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>Killua sighed. “Emotions are seriously fucked,” He forced down another gulp of the cold and overly milky coffee. The morning light shone in from the living room and mixed with the artificial blue light in the kitchen. Gon grabbed a couple of berries from his bowl and rolled them in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess, but we’re friends because of them, so they aren’t <em> that </em> bad,”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my <em> god, </em> you’re so <em> embarrassing </em>,” Killua grumbled as he quietly padded out of the room and into another. Gon only hummed as he kicked his feet and ate his berries. “And we’re still going to the gala!”</p><p> </p><p>Gon huffed and pouted to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. STARRING AT THE SUN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song: Starring at the Sun - Post Malone ft. SZA</p><p>it reminded me of them and i couldn't resist writing about it T-T</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua zipped up his duffel bag and sighed. They were flying out to somewhere in Ireland for the <em>three day event </em>that lead up to the gala.</p><p>"How do I pack a suit?" Gon asked when he entered Killua's room. The blond rolled his eyes as he looked at him.</p><p>"Just put it in the fucking suit case,"</p><p>"But it'll wrinkle!"</p><p>"You can worry about it later, and they'll probably come out with a shower steam anyway," Gon sat up and watched Killua pack slower than he usually does, but just as efficient as usual.</p><p>
  <span>"If I can't pack my tracking devices, you can't pack the white throwing knives!" Gon reasoned from the floor of the living room. "That's so not fair!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua scoffed as he nudged Gon's arm away from his duffel bag with his knee. "My snowflakes aren't a matter of discussion," He trapped Gon’s hand against the loveseat and his leg. He was at the point where he was regretting packing all together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon managed to wiggle his hand out and held it to his chest. “At this rate, you’d totally let me die before letting those things out of your reach,” Gon pouted as he crossed his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These knives being out of my reach is the equivalent of you being dead,” Killua countered. He hospitalised his brother with his snowflakes, so it was no debate if it was possible his family was going to be there. “But I’m honestly hesitating to bring them to use on our target, he’s so disgusting he might corrupt them…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon barely resisted rolling his eyes at the way his roommate coddled the knives’ casing. “What’d’you mean? Who’s our target?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why’d you accept the request if you barely read the description and ignored the target files!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Killua clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. “James Slump, business man who’s had an extensive amount of ties to Geoffory Stein, who pimped out underaged girls,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon furrowed his eyebrows and squeezed his eyes shut. He was so glad that his stalker never really took action in such a way that happened to those girls. Glad that he had met his friends before then. “Yeah, I’m not touching him.” He declared. “We’re gonna have guns, right? I can snipe pretty well,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua snorted softly at Gon’s antics. “Not sure, we’ll know when the supplier gets there,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua hated doing jobs in other countries, especially short notice, due to the limited and random supplies and suppliers. Most weapons weren’t a guarantee unless you were working with a Government, and even then it was risky Government files, data, and book records could be leaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided on two knives to strap to himself and placed the rest of his knives in his duffel. “Should we tell Palm that we’re leaving?” Gon asked while fidgeting with the rug beside him. Palm tended to keep Killua’s younger sibling for when he had missions or just for the hell of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I called her last night,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They caught the public bus to start their cash only trip. Avoiding having a license plate on any security cameras, or a car model linked to them. Their tickets were paid for by the client in cash, and their bags could be carried with them on the plane, so no need to check in luggage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s funny that you still believe you can be mad at Gon,” Leorio quipped from over the phone. Said male tilted his head and looked at Killua, as if to prove a point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua huffed. “I’m too old for this,” He grabbed his Starbucks order and tugged Gon to their gate. It wasn’t as crowded or as noisy as airports tended to be since it was an 11 o’clock flight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re 20,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ve done enough shit to last me a lifetime,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon and Leorio laughed and continued catching up with each other. When they finally reached their gate, which was at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>very end</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the airport, they got out their passports. Fake ones, of course. Killua offered an earbud to Gon while they waited to board the plane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Post Malone and SZA,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This song is so pretty,”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re prettier,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what Killua would’ve said, but that’s too embarrassing to do in public. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon gasped and hit his arm. “It reminds me of you--us!” Killua raised his eyebrows. “Yeah! You focus too much on everyone and everything else, and I always mess up, but you put up with me,” Killua gave a soft laugh and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right,” It’s not the way he’s translated it, but it made just as much sense. It was a reminder that he still needed improvement, and couldn’t lose himself in Gon, who was just as bright as the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>###</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon seriously doubted that a Wendy’s was the most appropriate spot for a weapons pick up. But what does he know, he’s a freelance bounty hunter, and he’s in assassin territory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua froze after he opened the bag. “Is this a plastic kitchen knife?” Gon glanced over Killua’s shoulder to see the bright yellow plastic kitchen knife, and coughed to hold back a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wrong bag, wrong bag,” the man waved his hands and switched the bags in his trunk. Killua sneered and took the correct bag. His eyes scanned over the definitely illegal merchandise before humming in content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They re-entered the spacious car and gave the driver the go ahead. The client was kind of over the top with transportation needs (including the hotel room), but it only worked to their benefit, so why complain? Ireland was super nice, and if most of Killua’s connections weren’t in the US, then he’d probably move there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you look up Ireland everything looks so spacious and roomy, and then you get here and it’s like...compact and cozy in the city,” Gon said and turned his head to Killua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never looked up pictures of Ireland, so I wouldn’t know,” He hummed and adjusted the knife strapped to his stomach. “I only looked at the blue prints of all the venues and the hotel our client is staying in,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the hotel and headed to the desk. “I’ll check us in, and you can go ahead to the room. You want anything from the vending machine while I’m here?” He handed Gon the extra key card.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon shook his head and grabbed their stuff. He took the stairs, as per Killua’s instructions, and swiped the key card to 213. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>